


If We Were a Movie

by safetypin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we were a movie you would have loved me. We aren't a movie though, so I can't blame you for breaking my heart without knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Were a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings of suicide and hanging, please don't read if this could potentially endanger you. Keep yourselves safe lovelies!

Tyler, 

If we were a movie you would have loved me. Then again, if we were a movie, I wouldn’t have loved you in the first place. If we were a movie I would be the protagonist, and you would be the best friend-subordinate role. No, if we were a movie I, the protagonist, would not have fallen for the same sex best friend. Instead I would have fallen for the bad girl, the goody-two-shoes, or some other girl. If we were a movie I wouldn’t identify as queer. 

Life isn’t a movie, and that’s easy to prove because in ours the protagonist's love interest never loved him back. In this case the love intrest married the girl of his dreams, while the protagonist’s heart broke. We aren’t a movie because if we were I would have stopped your wedding from happening, said something, anything, because if we were a movie I wouldn’t have lost my chance with you.

I lost that chance though, and I never thought life was a movie anyway. Our ending won’t be happy, it will be bittersweet like good books are, like Les Miserables or the Book Thief. The ending of this story will be bittersweet because you, the best friend, will have gotten love and the girl, but I, the protagonist, will die. Yes, you will be losing a friend, but you won’t be losing everything. I think I lost everything, when you married her.

I don’t fault you for it, though. I don’t even hate her for it. You followed your heart and she made you happy, she makes you happy, so therefore I can’t hold this heartbreak against you. Because you never meant to break my heart, at least, and so my bitterness is just the result of painful realities. If we were a movie maybe I could hold you responsible for breaking my heart, and then maybe things would be different, but that isn’t how it worked out in our strange, crushing universe. 

I can’t stay around any longer, it’s time for me to go. I’ve got things to do, places to be, a whole world is out there for me to see. You know, for you being the one with a way with words, I haven’t done a half bad job at writing this for you. Maybe what they say is true, writing comes from the heart. If we were a movie, you’d still have my heart but that time I’d also have yours. 

I don’t have your heart though, your wife does, and that’s why it is time for me to say goodbye. If we were a movie I’d be leaving via an airport and not a noose. And if we were a movie you’d come running after me, stop me from getting on my plane, and then declare your love for me right then and there. Just know, because this isn’t a movie, I don’t want to be stopped from leaving when staying has hurt me so much.

So, because we aren’t a movie, this is me saying that I love you Tyler, and goodbye.

\- Josh 

... 

**"BREAKING: TWENTY ONE PILOTS DRUMMER JOSH DUN FOUND DEAD"**

... 

**"BREAKING: TWENTY ONE PILOTS DRUMMER JOSH DUN’S DEATH RULED SUICIDE BY INVESTIGATORS"**

... 

**"BREAKING: TYLER JOSEPH ANNOUNCES END TO HIS MUSICAL CAREER AFTER DEATH OF BANDMATE JOSH DUN"**

... 

_(In the end, Tyler lives out his movie worthy ending with Jenna, and Tyler forgives himself for not being able to have kept his best friend alive.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to end this without mentioning that Tyler felt some guilt over the situation, or leave the ending too open, and I also felt like he would have a hard time continuing with music with out Josh, so that's my reasoning for the weirdness that is this ending.  
> Thoughts or kudos?


End file.
